


Match to Your Candle

by Babey_blue



Series: Let's Get Married [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Lack of Communication, M/M, Soft Kisses, Stolen Moments, face kisses, planning dates, talks of marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babey_blue/pseuds/Babey_blue
Summary: After the seige on Adamant Fortress, Dorian keeps his fears, his worries, from the Inquisitor, until he's confronted about it.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus
Series: Let's Get Married [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105763
Kudos: 23





	Match to Your Candle

Dorian sighed in relief as he exited the Fade, turning around to pull Joseph into his arms when he noticed that he wasn't behind them. He was right behind him, Joseph had to have made it so where was he? 

Fear was the only emotion he felt as he took a step back towards the rift. He had to go find him, he had to. 

Bull hauled him back by his arm. "I knew 'Vints were crazy, but not crazy enough to go back into the Fade." 

"Let me go, I have to go find Joseph. I have to." 

"He can take care of himself, he's the Inquisitor." 

Dorian glanced back to the fade rift and bit his lip nervously. "I hope you're right." 

Moments later, the rift crackled and out stepped Hawke and Joseph, a weary look resting heavily on their face as it closed behind them. 

Dorian didn't care what else happened, no matter how selfish it was, he was just glad that Joseph was alright. That he was here. 

***

As far as communication went, Dorian was shit at it. His feelings most of all. How was he supposed to tell Joseph that he was scared when he didn't immediately follow him outside the rift? 

Joseph was going to be in danger constantly, he was the Inquisitor, simply going outside was a risk to him. All Dorian personally wanted to do was grab him by the arm and haul him to somewhere safe. But, he couldn't deny the world of their only hope. All he could do was stand next to him, as a friend and a partner. 

"Hello love." Joseph said as he entered the library. 

"Oh. Hello." He responded, too busy pretending to sift through the books. 

"What's wrong? You've never greeted me with hello since I've known you." 

“I’ve got to keep you on your toes somehow, lest you get bored of the monotony.” 

Joseph pinned him with a look that said "you can fool everyone else, but not me."

Dorian sighed, but sensed he wouldn't be able to escape the upcoming conversation. "When we fell into the Fade...I thought you were done for. I'm not sure if I can forgive you for that moment."

He frowned, the look so peculiar on his face that usually held bright smiles, and stepped closer to him. "I'm sorry you had to go through it with me. The things that demon said to you...I wish you didn't have to hear them." 

He fought the urge to roll his eyes. That was just like Joseph, to apologise for everything. "No. I'm not sorry I was there with you, I thought I'd lost you. You sent me ahead and then didn't follow. For just a moment, I was certain you wouldn't. I thought: "this is it. This is where I finally lose him forever." Are you...all right?" 

"Dorian I don't want to talk about me, I want to talk about you. How long have you felt like this?" 

"Long enough to feel properly cross about you wanting to sacrifice yourself at every turn. It would kill me if you died, amatus, and I can't…. I won't watch you die." 

Dorian could feel the tears building up, could hear how choked up his voice was getting and fought it. It was one thing to tell someone how he felt, it was another to show it. 

There was a warm hand on his cheek, the thumb softly stroking it. "You won't watch me die, my love. I don't intend on dying or leaving you here alone. I am going to do everything in my power to stay with you, even if I have to fight a thousand old gods to do it." 

He choked out a laugh. "Yes well, I hope you don't expect my help with those." 

"Of course not, how else will you be my beautiful husband, whom I dote on hand and foot?" 

"That does sound quite tempting, but we both know that you are my trophy husband, yes?" 

Joseph pressed soft kisses to his neck and face. "There wasn't any doubt, my dear." 

Dorian laughed, he always laughed with Joseph, there hadn't been a single instant in which he'd known the man that hadn't been filled with laughter, and he knew that, if they ever did marry, that would be filled with laughter too. 

Marriage….now that was a thought. It used to scare him, but now, strangely, he wanted it. Would he take Joseph's last name? Or would Joseph take his? Oh, he could just imagine the chaos it would cause if the Inquisitor had the last name of a Tevinter Magister, but Dorian Trevelyan didn't seem too bad….

"Dorian? Are you with me?" Joseph asked, head tilted to the side like a forlorn puppy. 

"I'm sorry, I just got caught up in your voice, I missed everything." 

He rolled his eyes. "I know I'm dashing but please try to ignore it." 

"What did you need, amatus?" 

"I'd like to take you out. As an apology." 

"And be seen with me outside the dark library corners? Perish the thought." 

Joseph sighed. "I'm serious. And I'm not embarrassed of you, if that's what you're implying. I'd shout that I'm in love with you off the top of the battlements if I was able." 

"Yes, well, we know what happens when you start jumping off things, you give everyone a heart attack." 

"It was one time and Bull broke my fall." 

"And he said, 'Boss, I'm a Qunari, not something you use to break your fall'. See?" 

"You're avoiding my question." 

"Yes, I will allow you to take me out, provided there are no grand gestures of love from the top of the battlements." 

"No grand gestures? How about this?" 

And then Joseph leaned into Dorian's ear and whispered the faintest 'I love you' it was almost like it was never there, but it was. 

It'd been a long time since Dorian had felt loved in any capacity, but here, now, in the library, not quite hidden away from the seeing eye, is where he felt it the strongest, where it felt the most genuine. And, not for the first time, he was glad they ended up stranded in time back then. 


End file.
